<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>солнечный жемчуг by Nameless_Broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445122">солнечный жемчуг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom'>Nameless_Broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 карт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>я грею руки в твоих лучах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Феликс/Голубой Зонт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>13 карт (каноничная вселенная) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>солнечный жемчуг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>соответствующий пост - https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1778</p><p>дата - 02.09.17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зонтик любил Феликса.</p><p>Это случилось как-то случайно и незаметно - просто в какой-то момент нескончаемо родными стали теплые руки и круглое солнечное лицо. Зонтик очень плохо привязывался к людям - люди его не любили, а он не любил их в ответ, но Феликс был на этих людей совсем не похож. Феликс был добрый, хороший а Зонтик истосковался, изголодался по доброте, ему жизнь без нее казалась постылой. </p><p>Разве плохо, что хочется доброты, разве нечестно?</p><p>Зонтик был словно ледяной. Феликс же был теплый - на ощупь и на душу. У него уши прижимались к голове, и голые щиколотки виднелись из под коротких штанин - и те, и те обветренные, смуглые, с веснушками. Феликс был мягкий и рыжий-рыжий-рыжий, как южный цветок, а чистый голос его звенел без натуги и всегда успокаивал бушующие мысли и сердце.</p><p>Зонтик любил каждую его круглую клеточку, каждый солнечный сантиметр. Зонтик любил его так, как птица любит волю, как зверь любит движение, как человек любит солнце.<br/>
Зонтик, правда, не был человеком, у Зонтика отродясь не бывало солнца. У Зонтика никогда ничего не было - он ничего не имел, ничего не давал, он сам был как ничего - пустой и холодный.<br/>
А Феликс горел за тысячу солнц сразу, за все то, что им когда-то недодали. Зонтик леденел один, не зная как жить, а он пришел, распаленный, горячий, выхватил из кружевной паучьей печали и закружил миру навстречу. </p><p>Зонт знал, что Феликс тоже его любил. Зонт не знал только, за какие заслуги. Он вообще не предполагал, что его, нескладного и скучного, возможно так любить, оттого причиной он привык считать красивое и лаконичное <i>просто так</i>. </p><p>А Ромео сказал Зонту однажды, что за просто так не любят. Зонтик никогда никому не говорил о просто так, а Ромео все равно откуда-то узнал. Непонятно? Безусловно. Объяснимо? Не особо. Правдиво? Черт его знает. Ромео редко давал советы - он говорил много и не по делу, был заботлив к своим и холоден к чужим, а настоящие свои слова, тяжелые и едкие, всегда держал при себе. У Ромео глаза были холодные и игривые, у Зонтика они были просто холодные, до жути и мурашек. Жечь насквозь они тоже умели, но по-другому и редко. Может, оттого Ромео Зонтика не слишком привечал. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.<br/>
Феликс был его валет, его младшая родная душа, конечно Ромео за него беспокоился, как же иначе? Зонт знал и понимал, что Ромео его недолюбливает, и оттого недолюбливал его в ответ. Все было правильно и честно.<br/>
Только зачем он ему теперь дает советы? Зонтик так и спросил, без обиняков. <i>Зачем</i>?</p><p>Ромео ушел, не ответив.</p><p>Зонтик спросил Феликса потом: <i>"Зачем ты меня любишь? Зачем я тебе нужен?"</i>. Он все успел себе надумать, передумать, прогнать тяготные сердечные мысли туда-сюда, но ответа так и не нашел. Зонтик спросил Феликса, чувствуя, как ему становится зябко и холодно с каждой секундой, а Феликс широко распахнул золотые нечеловеческие глаза и сказал изумленно: <i>"А как же мне без тебя?"</i></p><p>И вот что на такое скажешь? Непонятный, непонятный Феликс. <s>Чудесный.</s></p><p>Феликс сказал потом, медленно и с судорогой в голосе, что без Зонта его тоже нет. Он сказал это с огромным трудом, шепча и запинаясь, и Зонтик понимал, отчего так.<br/>
Потому что <i>нет</i> было страшным словом. Потому что <i>не быть</i> - страшно. Зонтик знал, потому что Зонтику доводилось не быть. Им всем доводилось. А еще Зонтик знал, что Феликс не мог не быть, знал, как он радовался мелочам и ловил солнце глазами. </p><p><i>Нет</i> было темное слово, а Феликс до обморока боялся темноты.</p><p>Феликс расплакался, когда наконец сумел его выговорить. Слезы текли по его щекам, как огромные жемчужины, и он пытался поймать и смахнуть прочь каждую из них, потому что никому, никому не нужно было видеть, как он плачет.<br/>
Зонтик протянул тогда Феликсу платок. Тот посмотрел на него с недоумением, даже с испугом. Маленький кусочек ткани вселял в него больше ужаса, чем нож, забавно. Вару бы посмеялся. У Зонтика смеяться не получалось. </p><p>Он и не посчитал бы никогда феликсовы слезы смешными.</p><p>Феликса сложно было растревожить. Вывести из себя - проще простого, он становился красный-красный, пышущий жаром и негодованием, но вот до слез его было расстроить почти невозможно.<br/>
Феликс жил душой наружу, для него это было нормально, его душа сносила все упреки. Зонтик прятал душу глубоко внутри, под сердцем. Она была дурная, измученная, заплеванная, никому не нужная, поэтому Зонтик и не показывал ее никогда. А Феликс все равно до нее добрался, добрался и не вынул, а сделал так, что Зонтику самому захотелось ее достать, разложить в ладонях и показать миру. Пусть даже миром был один человек. Или нечеловек, как кому угодно.</p><p>И Феликс дал Зонту в руки его, зонтовскую и дождливую, душу, и раскрыл для него со всех сторон свою собственную. Смотри, сказал, сколько хочешь, трогай везде, где только пожелаешь, а если вдруг и любить охота охватит, то и люби на здоровье! Не жалко! <i>Для тебя ведь все можно.</i></p><p>И Зонтик рванулся к нему, как нищий к воде, полюбил его душу без памяти, и спрятал за своим телом и его жемчужные слезы, и темноту, и страх.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom mx-10 mx-xs-5"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>